


Love's Flower Bed

by Yume_Sekaii



Category: Dragon Quest XI, Persona 5, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: DLC shipping, Hanahaki Disease, I'm using the name Ren Amamiya for this one, Luminary/Joker, M/M, They are bisexual and nothing will convince me otherwise, They have a light and shadow theme I love, This came from a challenge my bf gave me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yume_Sekaii/pseuds/Yume_Sekaii
Summary: His love bloomed like flowers in the pit of his heart.
Relationships: Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 18





	1. Lovely Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Yall thought it was over for me forever! Well you're wrong! One last fic to wrap up the decade of me writing and not writing and it's none other than a Smash Brothers fic! It's the beginning and the end for me!! Aight but seriously this is my OTP and my boyfriend made me write a fic with no corrections. He picked out the first word too and I just had to go with that. That's why we're here. I've been in such a rut these past few years but I've been climbing out of it or at least I'm trying to ahah. Well whatever, here yall go.

  
Break the heart and soul of his adoration, the building block and the foundation of months spent idly glancing as his figure passing by and initiating small talks consisting of "That was amazing!" and "How do you do that?" like a fan with a tied tongue. He wanted to break it so badly. His own mind which desired being held and loved, expectations pushed on someone who didn't ask for it. He knew that it was bad, he really did. However he couldn't help it. His eyes were a luscious blue and his hair was that of silk sheets that framed his face in the most auspicious way. Lips agape to reveal the bright pink shine only to close into a smile every time their eyes met. His own heart would burst only slightly, as if prepping to break just a little more.

He sat on his bed, cross legged and jumpy, and stared down the bed opposite to his. The one that belong to his roommate "The Luminary", or rather known as Eleven. It was plain, a rather barren that he was not so used to, in fact his own bed had been decorated frame to frame in personality with stickers adorning the wooden ends and dolls haphazardly scattered across. He collapsed, falling on top of his star stitched blanket. Lidded eyes gazed at the ceiling and then to the bed on the other side.

The door opens. In comes the beautiful face that he dreams of, that he places the hopes of his future on.

"Good afternoon Ren, are you going to sleep?"

His voice was beautiful in its creamy decadence. If his words were physical they would turn into a cascade of wisterias. He could imagine them pour out like his own words do at the sight of the man he considered most beloved. Eleven was in every way, perfection to him. Too candid of perfection, as if meant to taunt him. He could spit venom into his bursting heart.

Eleven stepped towards him. His smile reached his eyes and grew ever brighter the closer he got to Ren. His heart was ready to bloom.

"I was just going to take a nap," Ren said. "I've been feeling really nauseous lately you know? I think it's because I'm not getting enough sleep."

He laughed with a sort of pseudo joy as he gripped his stomach. Eleven's eyes wandered down to Ren's hands.

"I'm feeling really sick, like really really sick. It's kind of --"

Ren quickly pressed his hands against his mouth before a retching sound came out from his throat. Eleven crawled onto his bed to touch Ren's back as Ren reached over to the nearby waste basket and vomited.

"Ren! Are you okay?" Eleven had both hands on either side of Ren as he rubbed circles on his back.

He nodded.

"Eleven..." Ren panted slightly into the basket. "Can you go get me some water? My throat... it really hurts."

"Oh yeah of course!" He stood up, staying next to Ren for a second before rushing out of the room.

Alone he sat, lips slathered in spit and eyes watered at the corners, looking down at the contents. A cascade of flowers drenched in saliva sat at the bottom in a glorious pink and white hue. Thin pale fingers clutched the rim of the basket, a single whimper emitting out of him.

It's been several months now since the first petal flew out. Several months since his idolization begun. It hurts.


	2. The Night is Young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm working on a Luminary/Joker animation right now. Super stoked to show y'all!!

His eyes came to a slow rise. The room was dark, with only the television on. It created a sort of ambiance Ren didn't really have in his attic at Cafe LeBlanc. It felt kind of nice to hear the low hum of people talking excitingly about food as he laid in bed. How did he even get into bed though? His mind wandered through everything he had done up to that point. He remembered making coffee for himself, writing a shopping list of food to buy... and Eleven. He remembered seeing Eleven and... he remembered the flowers. The demons that suffocated him every time his heart tried to grab at the Hero. They thrash and cry and he obliges. Clawing and crying for them to come out.

"I must have passed out..."

He shot up, hands gripping tightly onto the bedsheets, and looked over to his right. There on the other side of the room was the Luminary, sound asleep. The antenna-like bangs he had draped over his eyes, lightly grazing against his sun-kissed skin. Ren couldn't help but be enamored by his soft, peaceful sleeping. The way his mouth was slightly agape to reveal the tip of his teeth was adorable, to say the least. It wasn't the time to stare into his cute face, thought Ren. In fact, it wasn't really time for anything at all since he had no idea where the clock was at now.

Shuffling through his pillows and blankets, Joker looked thoroughly for his phone until he realized that his phone was plugged in next to his bed on the floor. He picked it up off the floor but not before giving a quick annoyed look. Immediately after turning it on, the bright lights of his phone hit him. He groaned but powered through his burning eyes to see the time was 9:48 pm. Sort of late but not really. In fact, he used to stay up later than this on the daily making tools and hanging out with friends so it felt a bit strange to him being in bed right now.

He didn't really have anything to do tomorrow so it wasn't like he had anything to worry about.

It had been a while since he had a chance to stay up and play some video games though. Back in his world he never really had a chance to do it but since he has no parents or guardians (or cats of course) to tell him to go to bed, now was his time. In his mind, Ren thought that he would go to a convenience store, buy everything in sight, and spend the rest of his night playing some games.

He threw the blankets off of him and dragged his butt off the bed. He wanted to be quick about leaving and coming back so that if Eleven does end up waking up then he won't end wondering where he was at. Then he tripped over his blankets and hit his face on Eleven's bed.

"Goddammit, son of a --" Joker cried before shutting his mouth.

I'm gonna wake Eleven up at this rate! He thought.

It was too late though. When Ren looked up, he was face to face with the Luminary, their eyes locked onto each other making it impossible to pretend he was still asleep... somehow.

"Oh good morning Ren," the Luminary said, mid-yawn. He had this sort of sleepy smile on his face as he looked around the room. It was mostly dark but with the glow of Diners, Drive-ins, and Dives enshrouding them. "Oh, it's not morning."

Panic had set in quickly, not for waking him up but...

The flowers... Ren thought.

His heart was racing again. It was like it was being gripped and pulled and torn and beaten and it squeezed the life out of him. He couldn't move though. Fear had swallowed him whole and he couldn't run from it. Those ethereal eyes locked him dead in place.

"H-hey Eleven," Ren said. There were a million things he wanted to tell him but nothing other than that was able to piece itself past the flowery grave of his throat.

Eleven stared at him. As far as Ren could tell it wasn't threatening, he looked more like he was in a trance. The seconds that ticked away in silence were painful to Ren. He was holding it in, these blossoms of love deep in his throat, as they desperately clawed up each groove inside. The more he thought about how much he adored about the Luminary the more they pleaded and begged to go.

Warm hands held his own in the midst of his fears.

"Are you okay Ren?"

Ren held onto Eleven's hand tighter.

"Y-yes I am! I-I'm just... you know!"

Ren laughed. He told himself that he needed to relax. When he saw Eleven's face drop it instilled a slight panic in him. That was probably good though, things needed to get into this sort of mood so that he could, hopefully, calm himself down.

Eleven tilted his head. "You know?" he said. "What do I know?"

Shock. Fear. Panic. Ren needed something to say. But what can you say when you never intended to say anything at all? Time was ticking, he wanted to say something good, something that would satisfy the question. As the smooth operator of the Phantom Thieves there had to be something.

"You know I was going to go over to 7-Eleven and grab some snacks for a game night, wanna come with me? Seven Elevens is a bit too much but one of you is just right!"

He couldn't even process what he said but he felt so stupid saying it. His head hurt from how bad that was. Seven Elevens?? If there were seven of them in this room he knows he wouldn't be able to make it through the night. He then thought about seven of them together at once and how they can all play Smash together. Who would they main though? Themselves? Would they fight for their alt?

Ren looked back to Eleven's face for a reaction. He was smiling, laughing even. Vines started to thread up his intestines.

"Seven Elevens? Could you imagine!"

His smile was like a light in this darkness. Ren smiled, air blowing out of his nose a bit. The flowers felt as if they were receding a bit but Ren hadn't noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FRICK FINALLY GOD SHOOT I AM TRYUING TO LIVE AHAHHAHOEFHUIHUIOP QEFHIOP WEGIO YHWERTG HIOWRGGUIOWRG HUIOWWErfghoghuiow


	3. Trailing the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Eleven walk to a 7 Eleven. That's it, that's the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to nothing part two

To a thief, the darkness of the night was the allure and the backdrop of their goals. Like the stars that glimmer above, they shine when no eyes are upon them. Though the sound of the chilling breeze remained the same, the night sky was much more visible than before. It was a sky Ren was not familiar with, being used to the crowded city buildings and obscuring bright lights.

He wanted to take everything slow. This world was much more fantastical than he could imagine and he wanted to breath life into each memory he’d make once he returns home. The rush of fighting, the spectacle of the battlefield… the friends he had made. At one point it would be nothing more than a memory.

“May I ask you something Ren?” Eleven’s eyes faced downward, his fingers lacing themselves in and out of entanglement.

‘He seems like he’s too shy to say it,’ Ren thought, a few ideas to get him to loosen up ran through his mind but with no success. ‘Maybe if I calm down, he’ll calm down too.’

Just then, a petal hit the back of his throat. Ren focused his eyes onto an upcoming streetlight and pursed his lips. What tasted slightly bitter and minty was quickly flushed down his throat.

“Yeah, of course,” Ren said, looking over at Eleven. Though his voice was steady, his heart was not. “You know you don’t have to ask me right?”

Eleven stopped walking. Ren took a step forward before he noticed and then turned his head towards him. Their eyes locked on one another for a second before Ren turned away, face tinged in a light pink. Quietly, Ren inhaled and then exhaled from his nose. He faced Eleven again, avoiding the clear blue of his eyes.

“Is there an issue?” Eleven asked.

He shook his head. The thought of being found out crossed his mind for a second, only to be replaced by the fear of making the situation awkward.

“No, of course not,” he said. “Why? What’s up?”

Eleven scrunched his face. There was a second of pause before he opened his mouth.

“What’s... a 7 Eleven?” he asked. He averted his eyes away from Ren. “I feel odd for asking but I don’t believe I’ve heard about it before. It must be something from this world right?”

A smile crept on Ren’s face as he breathed a sigh of relief from his nose. Though he had subconsciously figured that Eleven wouldn’t know the name of a chain of stores that only exist in the modern era, he didn’t think about it enough to make that fact known. It made him laugh just a bit from worrying so hard.

“It’s fine, you aren’t from here so it’s not like you’d know,” he said, waving his hand. He placed his hand on the other’s shoulder to gently guide him walking. “A 7 Eleven is a convenience store. “

“A… convenience store?”

Ren nodded.

“You’ll understand when we get there.”

There was a sudden breeze that chilled at both Ren and Eleven. Ren shivered, a feeling that he felt all the way to the his stomach. Though the night was beautiful, his lack of warmth hindered his ability to appreciate it. He cursed at himself internally for not thinking, clearly visualizing the thick black coat that he passed up in favor for his thin grey hoodie.

On their right side was a park, small in scale and illuminated by streetlights circling it in loose succession. The bright blue and yellow theme of the park brought Ren back to his days in Japan. His childhood memories of feeling the sun’s warmth against his back was now replaced with the foreign chill of the moon.

“Ren?” Eleven’s gentle voice brought him out of his daze.

He had not realized it until now that he had been staring in the direction of the park this whole time. There was a second of silence before Ren reeled back, face dyed a pale red. Eleven looked up at him with unreadable eyes.

“Sorry, I got distracted,” Ren admitted, mouth to hand and eyes adverted.

“Why? Was there something over in the distance?” His hand had instinctively reached for the hilt of his sword but was held off by Ren’s.

“No it’s not that,” he replied. “It’s nothing important. Come on, let’s get going.”

Ren had lightly tapped the back of Eleven’s shoulder and before Eleven could respond, he walked off.


End file.
